1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a processing system of an electronic document, a document processing method, and computer-readable storing medium and program.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, for the case of converting document information into electronic data and managing it in a storing apparatus, various document managing systems have been proposed. In order to meet a demand for realizing a network system, a system in which the user can browse various information via an arbitrary network has also been put into practical use.
Such a browsing system is constructed in such a manner that an electronic document is encrypted and managed and for a browsing function process and a printing function process of the electronic document, permission attributes for restricting those functions, respectively, are set, thereby enabling the electronic document to be managed.